Talk:GrandGaia:Arus/@comment-268924-20160226091643
To everyone attempting the new GGC (The Princess & The Knight), just keep trying... Eventually you'll find a combo that works. For the last misison (Entrusted Future) I used: LDR: Piany (B) Golden lion/ Impiety FRD: Haile (L) Glacies/ Impiety SUB: Dolk (A) Frozen/ Four Bonds, Zedus (A) SoZ/ Magical Device, Lucius (L) Existence/ Infidelity, Nadore (A) Reeze/ Schism. vs. Ragshelm * 1st turn - popped fujin on dolk and on haile. * 2nd turn - used Lucius BB * Easy fight rest of the way vs. Shera/ Belfura * 1st turn used Zedus BB to boost Dolk's Earth dmg vs. Thunder, repeated every 3 turns as necessary * Rest of fight carefully auto-battled/ manually used Lucius/ Haile to fill units that were short of SBB vs. Boregus * 1st turn used Zedus BB to boost Nadore/ Lucius light dmg vs. dark, repeated every 3 turns as necessary * Rest of fight carefully auto-battled/ manually used Lucius/ Haile to fill units that were short of SBB vs. Arus & Priscilla * 1st turn used Zedus BB to boost Piany/ Haile dmg vs. water, repeated a second time after UBB spam * Turns 2 & 3 were auto battle as the plan was to use Dolk UBB north of 50% HP remaining on Arus. * Turn 4 used Dolks UBB, Zedus BB * Turn 5 used Haile UBB * Turn 6 was the victory turn. Addittional Notes: * You need BB on hit but being able to get stat buffing from the same unit is a huge space saver. If no Nadore, Paris is ok. Alternatively, you could also use Reud/ Vermillion/ Kikuri/ Laberd/ Libera or anyone else who gives BC on hit. You would then need to use Haile's BB to provide the missing stat buffs. The stat boosts are essentially to further increasing dmg output as they both stack with and help Lucius HP > ATK convert buff. Ditto for increasing the efficiency of Dolk's ATK > DEF buff. * IF the Haile/ Piany combo was one half of my strat (The synergy between their leader skills kept HP near full, same for BB. I also had high stats, and never had to fear debuffs) THEN the Haile/ Zedus combo was the other equally vitally important element of the strategy that led to my success. The SBB of both units provide for a 50% chance to reduce target ATK/ DEF by 50%. I had this debuff up practically every turn and believe me it was a HUGE help in increasing my team's dmg output and reducing that of my enemies. * While Zedus initially seems like an odd choice - He was vital! I needed a slot efficient unit like Charla (or Farzen) that could buff crit/ spark but I also needed it to contribute to damage. Zedus slid right in beautifully especially since Charla's normal utility as a BC on hit/ BC on spark/ Status remover wasn't needed because of Piany/ Haile/ Nadore. Morever Zedus's BB buff boosting elemental dmg 50% was a welcome help vs. Shera/ Belfure, Borgeus, and Arus. *Lucius was there for further inflating team HP (BB permanently boosted HP 15% for the duration of the trial), boosting BC Fill to an absurd 90% (40% from his SBB + 50% from Haile SBB), busting Borgeus in the face, and serving as a reliable spark blanket (35 hits on SBB) . *Dolk was the best mitigator option for me based on what I had/ what I needed (3-turn UBB mitigation).